


Summer Night

by John5mith



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Eric just meant to watch the fireworks, but Jack Zimmermann is a hard man to resist, even for Eric Bittle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu, creator of the webcomic [Check Please! Check the series out here!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693) This piece of fiction is separate from my other Check Please! work, ['It Was The Fourth of July'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6233614), but feel free to read that anyway, hehe!

Jack could feel Eric’s hand around his own, their legs pressed close together in the tight bed on the pickup truck, the chirp of the crickets in the warm Madison night that made his chest feel lighter and heavier at the same time.

It felt right. 

There was no other word Jack could use to describe the world at that moment. For so long he’d been waiting for this moment. To be alone with Eric again, to be beside him, to not have to stare at him through a webcam or talk to him through a phone. They were together again and all was right with the world. 

The first of the fireworks went off, soaring into the sky in a single stream of smoke before shattering in an explosion of yellow, the sparks raining down and disappearing before their eyes. 

“Today was perfect.” He heard Eric say. His voice was tired, almost a whisper. They’d been sitting here for nearly an hour, waiting for the show to begin, relishing their first moments alone since Jack pulled into the ‘Bittle’ driveway that morning. Jack looked at Eric underneath him, his chocolate brown eyes hidden by his soft, perfect skin. 

“It was.” Jack’s voice was hoarse, the result of sitting for half an hour in total silence. 

“I still can’t believe you rented a pickup truck.” He could feel Eric’s smile against his chest. 

“And why not?” Jack relaxed into the feeling of Eric. 

“It doesn’t seem very Zimmermann-ish.”

“And what would have been ‘Zimmermann-ish’?”

Eric shrugged, the blanket around his shoulders slipping. “A zamboni maybe.” He smiled. 

Jack chuckled, wrapping his arm around Eric’s shoulder, putting the blanket back in it’s spot and pulling him in closer as the second firework went off, this one an explosion of purple, standing out against the star dotted sky, resting his head against one of the pillows.

He had imagined the bed of the truck as uncomfortable and hard, but when Eric came out of the house, balancing a stack of pillows and blankets, he didn’t argue. And together they’d managed to make something the two of them could share for a few hours. 

“I think we’re a little cliched Zimmermann.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Fourth of July, back of a pickup truck, fireworks show, blankets and pillows. I feel like the couple in a Nicholas Sparks novel.”

“Who’s that?”

“Nevermind, he’s not important.”

“I think we might be too.” Jack corrected. “A cliche that is.”

“But we’re cliched together.”

“And that’s all that matters right?”

Eric looked up. “You’re such a sap sometimes Jack.”

“I know. But I’m your sap right?”

“Dang straight. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too Bitty.” He felt Eric rubbing his hand, his thumbs running over the soft skin as he leaned in closer. “I think…”

“Hmm.” Eric didn’t bother opening his eyes, not at first anyway. But Jack’s words were still there, and he couldn’t take them back now. He tried to think of a lie, but his mind was racing with a hundred different options. 

“What?” Eric opened his eyes slowly, staring back at Jack. In the night the pale blue glowed. 

“Nothing forget I said anything.” Jack looked at the sky, waiting for the next explosion.

“What? Tell me.” Eric giggled. 

“It’s stupid.” He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. It was too soon. They’d only been together for two months, and this was the first moment they’d been alone together since that June afternoon. It was too soon.

“Jack Zimmermann, don’t make me issue a pie embargo. Tell me, or no more maple sugar for you.”

Jack looked at his free hand resting in his lap, his face drawn. Eric stared at the hand, watching the fingers form a tight fist. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Eric began. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to…” He paused. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

“Eric.” Jack huffed.

‘No really Jack. I’ll forget it. It’s fine.”

“I… I think I’m in love with you.”

Eric felt like the words were hovering in front of him. “I’m. In. Love. With. You.” right there in bright letters that held no color, like he could reach out and grab them, take them, keep them forever. 

“I told you it was dumb. It’s too soon for me to be-”

“Jack. Sweetheart.” He placed a warm hand on Jack’s flushed cheek. “Why would I think that’s stupid?”

“Because.” His voice was short. 

“I love you too.” Eric whispered.

“You do?” He looked genuinely surprised, and Eric could feel his heart swell and break into a thousand pieces at the same time. 

“I do.” Eric leaned in, kissing Jack’s cheek. “I love you.” He repeated. 

“Eric Bittle.” Jack said.

“Jack Zimmermann.” Eric muttered. He moved to Jack’s lips, tracing them with his finger before pressing his own against him. The smell of Jack’s cologne seeming to swell. It hadn’t taken Eric long to fall in love with the way Jack smelled. He was like cinnamon, sweet, savory, hot.

Jack pressed his body closer to Eric’s, placing one hand on the small of his back to guide him down to the blanket covered truck bed, his lips never leaving Eric’s, their tongues slipping past one another, 

“I love you Jack Zimmermann.” Eric said again, his words escaping through any free moment Jack would give his mouth.

“Bittle.” Was the only word Jack could think of. For this brief moment it could be the two of them and only the two of them. Their own private world. The fireworks exploded behind them, but neither was paying the show any mind, not now. All they could focus on was each other, Bitty pulling the hem of Jack’s shirt, trying to get him closer. 

He needed him to be closer. Weeks away, the only chance to see one another through a webcam, he needed to have Jack as close as he could for as long as he could. They melted together, a tangle of limbs and heat and kisses, their mouths opening for one another, tongues dancing. Jack’s hands slid under the slender body, slipping up the hem of his shirt, rubbing the smooth skin of Eric’s back.

Eric’s hands did the same, running along the flannel shirt, his arms wrapping around Jack’s shoulder, hands finding a home in Jack’s deep brown hair. He never wanted to let go. They both went red when they felt their erections grinding against one another. Even through their pants it was more than obvious, but they didn’t stop, they didn’t call attention to it, their mouths never leaving one another.

“God Bittle.” Jack said through broken breaths. He moved to Eric’s ears, nipping at the lobe with his teeth. 

“Jack.” Eric pulled into Jack’s shoulders, burying his face in the crook.

Jack moved down slowly, licking at Eric’s neck, biting at the skin, careful not to leave any marks his parents might see. But it was so hard to resist Eric Bittle. So, so hard. 

“Jack.” Eric repeated. 

Jack watched, making sure Eric didn’t want him to stop. His face was a painting of different emotions, his cheeks still flushed, mouth open, tongue just barely hanging out, eyes shut tight. He was the image of lust, wanting, and Jack couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I want you Bitty.”

“I want you too Jack.”

Eric’s hands unbuttoned the top button of Jack’s shirt. Then the next, and the next, until it hung off Jack like a sheet. Jack freed his arms, tossing the shirt into the corner of the truck bed, and Eric couldn’t help but admire it.

He’d seen Jack shirtless, that was impossible to avoid between sharing a house and a locker room over three hundred days a year; but now it was different. Now he could analyze every line, he could feel every inch, and it wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough. He brushed over the dark hairs growing on Jack’s stomach, thick, soft. God he wanted him. So badly. 

“My turn.” Was all Eric could think of. He hooked the sleeves of his shirt around, pulling his head through and no doubt mussing up his hair, but he couldn’t find it anywhere in him to care, not then. He tossed his shirt alongside Jack’s, pulling the taller boy in by the back of the neck for another kiss. 

Their tongues mixed effortlessly, Jack’s hands sliding down Eric’s waist, pressing on the cup of his ass. 

“Oh.” Eric smiled. He liked this side of Jack. 

“How do you want to do this?”

“I want you Jack. I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure, I don’t have any lube or-”

“I trust you.”

“Bittle.”

“I trust you.” He repeated, softer this time. He brushed Jack’s lips with his fingers. 

“Okay.” Jack released his grip on Eric’s back, letting him lean back into the pillows. “If you change your mind or anything…”

“I know.”

Jack’s hand slowly came to Eric’s shorts, slipping the button undone and sliding the zipper. Eric tried not to be embarrassed at his erection, they were both hard, but he couldn’t help but blush. Maybe it was because this was the first time someone was seeing him like this, the first time _Jack_ had seen him like this. And it would forever be that way. 

Eric pulled his shorts further down to his thighs and let Jack pull them the rest of the way, throwing them to join their shirts. Jack could only stare at the boy underneath him, his body relaxed, hands near his head, the small pool of precum gathering at the head of his cock.

He was magnificent. 

Jack pulled at the waistband slowly, letting Eric’s erection spring free. He tried to think about what Kent liked without actually thinking about Kent. He didn’t need that right now, it was just the two of them, that’s all there was. 

Jack wet his fingers, trying his best not to look foolish with his fingers going in and out of his mouth, and spread Eric’s legs. He pressed one finger in, watching Eric’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“Is this okay?” He asked.

This feeling was new to Eric. It was a strange sense of pain mixing with pleasure. Jack’s saliva helped, but lube would’ve been better, but there was no doubting the wave of pleasure that was coming towards Eric. He rocked his hips, hoping that Jack could get in deeper than he was. 

Jack must’ve been reading his mind. He pushed his fingers in and out, searching for the spot in Eric that he knew would drive him crazy. When he didn’t he slid in his middle finger alongside the first, scissoring the muscle, thrusting in and out. 

Eric’s eyes shot open, unsure if he was actually seeing stars or if was just the fireworks exploding overhead. Then he decided it didn’t matter, he just needed Jack to touch him there again. He rocked his hips back against Jack’s fingers, begging for him to get deeper, needing for him to get deeper.

“Jaaaaccckkkkk.” He tried to talk, but it was a mumble of vowels and consonants. 

Jack was enamoured with the boy. The faces he was making as he abused that spot inside him, the small muscle he’d been searching for, rubbing it in small circles with his fingers. Eric’s eyes were shut, his mouth open, hands gripping the blankets so tight that his knuckles were turning a ghost white. 

“Jack, shit. Fuck.” It was such a strange sound, hearing Eric cursing. As if Jack was the only one who could make him do it, which he knew was ridiculous. All it took was a stubborn member from a rival team to bring the words from Eric, but it was nice to think that Jack was causing this.

Eric’s orgasm came as a surprise to both of them, his cock releasing several long spurts, his back arching off the blanks, reaching into the sky and coming back down with a crash. Eric huffed, his chest rising up and down relentlessly. He hadn’t felt it coming, not like he did when he masterbated. One moment he could feel nothing but pleasure, and the next it was like he was hit with a wave. 

“Sorry.” He said in short ragged breaths. 

Jack took one of the blankets, wiping up the mess on Eric’s stomach. “What are you sorry for?” Jack leaned forward, kissing Eric’s forehead.

“I’m not sure.”

“Do you still want me to-”

“Oh god yes.”

“Lay back down then.” He eased Eric back onto the blankets. “This might hurt.” Jack was thicker than his two fingers, and much longer, and despite the stretching, Eric still felt the sharp sting of pain when Jack pushed in. 

It was just the head at first, Jack waiting for Eric to relax. He pushed in further, watching Eric writhe under the feeling. Jack’s fingers had been amazing, but his cock was a miracle. 

Eric pushed down on it, he wanted more, he wanted Jack to stop taking his time, no matter how much it hurt. “Jack, faster.”

“Be patient Bittle.”

“Jack.” 

His eyes were still shut, almost like he was sleeping. Eric bit down on his hand when Jack pressed further in, the pressure and pleasure building in his stomach again. Jack leaned in closer, nipping at Eric’s collarbone again, anything to distract him from the need he was feeling. 

Then Jack bottomed out. “Merde”. He whispered under his breath. 

“Jack.”

Then he began to move in earnest. He looped around Eric’s knees, pressing them closer to his chest to get a better angle. “Jack.” Eric repeated. Jack had hit his prostate almost immediately, the sparks shooting through his body again, but this time there was something different. Maybe it was knowing that Jack was actually fucking him, that they could be and were finally together in this way. 

Eric slid his arms around Jack’s naked back, his short fingernails leaving red streaks on the stark white skin as he tried his best to survive the next few minutes. Jack quickened his pace, his cock sliding in and out of Eric easily by now, hitting Eric’s prostate with a reckless abandoned he’d never felt before.

All Jack knew what that he was high on the sounds slipping from Eric’s mouths. The ‘fucks’ the ‘shits’ the moans and whines and purrs and Jack gave him a pleasure he’d never experienced before. And the sound of the skin slapping against skin, it was enough to drive both of them to the edge. 

“Bittle.”

Eric’s legs wrapped around Jack’s waist, his cock hard again slapping against his stomach as Jack pounded into him without anymore hesitation. This time he could feel the orgasm coming, he could feel the waterfall of pleasure, the two of them drowning in it. Eric came first, the second time that night. 

This one was weaker, still shooting all over their stomachs. Jack lasted for just a few seconds after that, the feeling of Bitty’s heat tightening underneath him. He meant to pull out, but he couldn’t leave the comfort of Eric’s body.

“Bitty!” He cried when he came, shooting inside Eric. He nearly collapsed on top of, bracing himself with one arm before. He waited just a moment, pulling out of Eric as gently as he could. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Eric winced, half at the pain of Jack pulling out, half at the fact that it was over. Their chests heaved with uneven breaths, Jack wiping up the mess from Eric’s second orgasm with the same blanket. 

“I’ll have to throw that away.” Eric laughed. 

Jack looked at the boy. Eric. Bittle. His Bittle. His Eric. His boy. “I love you Eric Bittle.”

“I love you too Jack Zimmermann.”

The last of the fireworks sounded behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. I mean, when we all saw the update we knew what happened right? Only a certain number of things can happen in the bed of a truck in the middle of a field during the Fourth of July. Trust me, I live in the South.


End file.
